


Obedience

by HardStansOnly



Series: Armor Down [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Caning, Choking, Collars, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Degradation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, OT6, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Throat stepping, gagging, hard bottoms are my favorite bottoms, healthy poly, stage names because author is lazy, these idiots deserve each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Hyuk doesn’t believe in easy submission. N doesn’t believe in mercy.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Just like with Merciless series pay attention to tags and author’s notes, all acts of violence/dominance/etc. is consensual and have clear safewords. VIXX series is OT6 and established relationship because I’m lazy and honestly they all deserve each other. - S

Hyuk had been acting like an asshole. The maknae had been pushing at everyone all day and even managed to land a rather painful blow to Leo who had tried to play it off but N still made sure to check on the singer throughout the rest of practice. Normally Hyuk wasn’t this aggressive, at least not outside the bedroom, but with their solo work pulling everyone in different directions the youngest was not getting the attention he wanted and needed so now he was lashing out at anyone and everyone. N had been keeping track of the youngest’s schedule so when there was a break between vocal and dance he sent a text telling him to met him in his dance studio. It was only a few minutes past the time N had told Hyuk when the door finally swung open.

“Hey N.” Hyuk shut the door and sauntered over “You texted?” N looked around making sure they were alone before grabbing a fist full of the younger’s hair and shoving him face first into a mirrored wall. Immediately the youngest tried to buck him off by thrashing around but N knew all of his moves and was able to easily subdue the man.

“You will go apologize to Leo.” Hyuk tried to move but N twisted an arm painfully behind his back “Then you will go apologize to Ravi, Hongbin, and Ken. You’ve been an asshole all day and I’m not happy with you.” The low pitch of the man’s voice in his ear had Hyuk melting on the inside. Hyuk lived to rile their leader up.

“Yes sir.” The response was ground out and N twisted his arm more getting another pained grunt. “I understand sir.” The fingers tightened painfully in the dark hair pressing his face harder into the glass until Hyuk wondered if N was planning to use his head to break it. Just the thought of N doing that was making him hard.

“Just because you’re frustrated doesn’t mean you get to act out. You hurt Leo with that elbow and being rude to the others is uncalled for. I’ve trained my bitch better than that haven’t I?” N twisted the arm again when no response was given “Answer me.”

“Yes sir you have.” Hyuk was now pliant against the wall trying to not drag his hips against it. He knew N would not let him cum even if he begged and pleaded so it was best to wait.

“Next time you want attention just ask.” N unwound the arm checking the joint before he released him “Now go do as you were told.” Hyuk turned to look balefully at him rotating his shoulder “Now.”

“Yes sir.”

***

The VIXX dorm had been dubbed the ‘Den of Sin’ by most of the people who hung around them. All of their furniture had obvious spots that ties or clips could be anchored down and usually when people came to visit they would all politely ignore the random leashes or handcuffs that were left out because they simply didn’t think to put them away. The six of them had been together for so long and sleeping together for nearly as long that sex occurred in every room and on nearly every surface so when N pass the through the living room and snatched Hyuk off the couch by the collar of his shirt to literally drag him kicking down the hallway no one batted an eye.

“Finally some attention.” Hyuk stood rubbing at his throat when N finally released him the middle of the room. “Here I thought I would have to take care of myself.”

“Shut up.” N slapped him hard across the face “I’m not in the mood to hear my bitch talk back to me.” Hyuk licked his lips gauging the distance between him and N however no sooner did he step forward N slapped him again causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor “Don’t you dare get up.” N planted a firm foot on his throat making it difficult to breathe. “What is your color?”

“Green Sir.” Hyuk choked out, already his body was responding to the rough treatment. It had been weeks since N had gotten enough spare time to put him in his place. Hyuk had reached the point where any of his partners hitting him would have taken the edge off.

“You are going to be punished for acting out like that. Do you understand?” N’s eyes were cold and Hyuk couldn’t help but moan. “Words.”

“Yes sir.” N put more pressure on his throat until he started to get light headed and stars began to move at the corners of his vision. “Th-nk yoU.”

“Stay put.” Walking to the desk N pulled out a thick leather collar with Hyuk’s name embossed on the side and a leash. “Get on your knees.” Hyuk clamored up lifting his chin to allow the collar to be attached. “Since you’re acting like a untrained bitch I’m going to have to re-teach you manners.” Hyuk swallowed thickly seeing the caning stick being pulled out of the dresser “What is your safeword.”

“Papaya.” Hyuk answered obediently, eyes flicking between the cane and the floor nearly salivating in anticipation.

“Good boy.” N pet his hair before circling around and sharply tugging the leash making the younger choke and fall back onto the floor. “You hurt Leo today. That is ten lashes.” Hyuk trembled “You also were very rude to Ravi who was trying to help you in dance practice. That is another five. Ken and Hongbin wouldn't tell me what you said to them but since you've been bad all day I will assume it was impolite. Five.” Hyuk stared down at the floor “Twenty to start. If you cum, move, or misbehave I will add more. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” N tugged the leash and Hyuk shuffled on his hands and knees behind him until they were by the door

“Undress and brace yourself against the wall.” Hyuk slowly stood up to strip his clothes, folding each neatly and placing them into a pile by his feet like he was trained. Once naked N nodded “Move.” The younger turned quickly spreading his legs while placing both hands flat against the wall. “Eyes straight.” Hyuk could feel N circling him like a shark, his body hyper aware and nearly pained from the electricity buzzing under his skin in anticipation. 

SMACK!

“FUCK!” Hyuk trembled at the sudden pain.

“Count.” N’s voice was brittle and cold.

“One.” He exhaled heavily through his nose. SMACK! “Two.” Already his ass was throbbing. SMACK! “T-th-three.” With each unforgiving slap of the cane Hyuk counted as he was told and by the time the final hit landed it was only sheer willpower keeping him on his feet. Hot pain radiated from his stinging cheeks and thighs while tears flowed freely accompanied by small hiccuped sobs. “Twen...twent-ty.”

“Have you learned your lesson?” N sounded completely unruffled.

“Ye-yes s-ssir.” Hyuk tensed feeling N get close again but instead of pain the warm fingers gently ran down the length of his spine. “Thank y-you sir.”

“What is your color baby?” A soft kiss to the shoulder “Hyuk. Color?”

“Green sir.” More soft kisses trailed along his shoulders. “Thank you sir.”

“Stay.” N moved away and Hyuk could hear the older rummaging through a drawer. When N returned he nearly sighed in relief at the cooling gel being spread on the welts. “You did good Hyuk. My good boy took his punishment well. Sir is proud of you.” Hyuk breath stuttered out “Turn around.” Once the younger was facing him N eyed him up critically, making sure that his boy was in fact okay. After a few moments he placed a kiss onto a tear stained cheek “You will now go apologize to everyone.”

“Yes sir.” Walking out to the living room they found Leo reading on the armchair. Slowly Hyuk sank to his knees to uncross the older’s legs and place himself between them “Hyung. I am sorry for hurting you today.” Leo hadn’t bothered to look up from his book “Can I please make it up to you?” Hyuk slid his hands up the long thighs waiting for permission.

“Hm.” Leo flipped a page “No.”

“Okay.” Placing his hands at his sides he continued to kneel waiting for a command, eyes cast low. The oldest held out for nearly a whole five minutes.

“Alright.” Leo sighed “I can’t even pretend to be mad at you.” Leo lifted the youngest’s chin with long fingers “Be careful when we're trying to have fun next time.”

“There shouldn’t be a next time.” N injected sternly crossing his arms “He knows better.”

“And Ravi knows not to over eat and yet he does.” Leo smirked kissing Hyuk’s cheek “But don’t think I’ll keep you from being punished for it.” Hyuk nodded. “Go on baby.” Leo leaned back in the chair allowing the maknae to lean forward and unzip his pants. Lifting his hips a bit the two worked the denim down enough for the man to put his mouth to work “Hmmmm. Thank you.” Hyuk closed his eyes letting himself get lost in the heavy taste on his tongue.

“And no one invited us.” Ken appeared next to N, sliding an arm around his waist “Are we all getting an apology?” 

“Would you like one?” N grinned as Leo began to moan breathlessly “If so, get on the couch.” Ken grinned pulling the older into a quick kiss. 

“AhhH fuck.” Leo’s fingers gripped white knuckled onto the armchair, chest heaving “Fuck you’re a tease.” Feeling the weight of N’s stare on the back of his head Hyuk doubled his efforts. Sharing a look with N, Leo wound his fingers into the dark hair and forced the younger down holding him in place making him gag wetly “Hmmm yes baby. Just” hips jerked up getting another gag “like” Hyuk moaned around the warm skin “that.” Spine arching up Leo pulled the maknae off to cum across his chest and neck.

“Color?” N watched Hyuk cough while trying to catch his breath. His boy was always so pretty when he was a fucked out mess.

“Green. Really goddamn green.” A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as Hyuk noticed Ken on the couch already stripped of his pants. “May I give Ken his apology sir?

 

“Yes you may.” N nodded. Once Hyuk was busy sucking loudly on the other N went over to Leo who had stood up to slide back into his pants. “Let me see.” Obediently Leo lifted the edge of his shirt. The bruise from earlier had started to fade and would most likely be gone within a day or so “Does it still hurt?”

“You know I did boxing right?” Leo smiled wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders “No. It doesn’t hurt.” N let Leo pull him into a long kiss trusting Hyuk to behave himself for a few moments or at least while his mouth was full. Leo sighed softly as N’s tongue slid against his and both nearly missed the high moan from Ken. “Good boy Hyuk.” The maknae looked up from the floor grinning while streams of drool and cum dripped down his mouth and chest. “So pretty.”

“Where are the other two?” N asked before stealing another kiss from Leo

“They went to get food when they heard him crying.” Ken shimmied back into his sweatpants. “Figured he’d need to refuel after you got done punishing him.” Hyuk shifted his weight uncomfortably

“You can get up off the floor.” N held a hand out “We don’t want to hurt your knees before dance tomorrow.”

“Thank you sir.” Hyuk cleared his throat but made no attempt to clean off his face.

“Go shower. You can give Ravi and Hongbin their apology when they get home.” Hyuk nodded as N removed the collar “Make sure you clean this too.” The three each gave the youngest a kiss and sent him off. “Are you okay Ken? He didn’t hurt you right?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ken shrugged “He was all talk and no bite with me.” N nodded “Managed to piss off Ravi enough to get slapped upside the head though. Haven’t seen him that pissed in a while.”

“He’ll live.” Leo finally released N to follow Hyuk into the shower. “They should be home soon. Ken be a dear and set the table for us.”

“Yes daddy.” Ken smiled at Leo before stealing a kiss from N “Thank you sir.”

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
